Compared with traditional light source systems such as tubular fluorescent lamps (TFL) or high pressure sodium lamps (HPS), light emitting diode (LED) used for illumination comes with the advantages of high light-electricity conversion rate, small volume, long life, adopting DC current, fixed wavelength low heat generation, and complying with environmental protection requirements. Thus, the light emitting diode has become the most popular illumination device.
However, the function of most conventional LED lamps can adjust brightness only, so that the LED lamps can have a change of brightness, but seldom can adjust color temperature to have a flexible color change. Therefore, the LED lamps are deficient for the applications of decorations, environmental layouts, atmosphere creations and passionate expressions.
In view of the deficient color temperature control of the conventional LED lamp, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a color temperature controller and a color temperature control method of light emitting diode in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.